Episode 87
These Are Lives!!!! is the 87th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Gray Fullbuster engage in battles for their friends and the Exceeds against Royal Army Captains, Hughes and Sugarboy, and the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army of Edolas, Byro. Summary With the extraction of Dragon Slayers' Magic completed, Hughes decides that it's time for the Earth Land Mages to die because they are not needed anymore. To Lucy Heartfilia's, Natsu Dragneel's and Gray Fullbuster's surprise, the large wooden ship Hughes stood on suddenly moves toward them and into the carousel that Sugarboy rode on after a flick of his wand. However, Gray had protected the three of them with an ice shield. A battle between the three Earth Land Mages and the two Royal Army Captains commences. Much to Natsu's misfortune, he ends up riding a roller coaster while Lucy and Gray get sucked in by the ground liquefied by Sugarboy. In a rescue attempt, Gray tosses Lucy with all his strength towards the motion-sick Natsu. Meanwhile, Gray manages to get himself out of the sinking ground via Ice Make: Grappling Hook and faces off against Sugarboy, initially having trouble with Sugarboy's liquefying abilities. Lucy ends up riding the Hell Coaster with Natsu until they crash into a body of water. Natsu gets angered by Hughes' words that Edolas Magic disappearing would be a waste. He argues that their friends and the Exceeds have lives and that's more important than whether or not there's Magic Power. Lucy summons Aquarius in an attempt to wash away Hughes, but it is ineffective as Hughes overpowers Aquarius' control over the water. Jets of water shoot at the three while Aquarius yells for Lucy to take cover. Meanwhile, in the Royal City, Byro informs Faust that they have reached the final stage of Code ETD. Faust bids farewell to the "gods", the Exceeds, upon hearing this. Byro narrates the process of Code ETD as they begin to ram the Earth Land Lacrima into Extalia, causing Magic to rain upon them. They stand in front of the Dragon Chain Cannon, the weapon to be used for the said operation. As Byro hands over the key, Coco appears and informs them that Panther Lily is still on the Lacrima island battling Gajeel Redfox and that they should stop. The two don't hear any of this and they decide to proceed. Coco steals the key in order to save Panther Lily. Although injured by Faust, she continues to run away with the key in tow. Natsu, drenched, wakes up in the Monster Academy. He finds her in a coffin-shaped box and is surprised when she comes out wearing an Arabic outfit. Lucy asks him to change her back, but Natsu plays with the dial and dresses her in various outfits. Lucy gets her revenge by dressing Natsu in the same outfits she got put in. While in a girl's swimsuit, they hear Hughes' voice and Natsu formulates a "great" idea wherein Lucy will attempt to seduce Hughes in a bikini top and skirt. However, this doesn't work and she gets attacked by the monsters. While Lucy is chased around the Monster Academy, Natsu faces off against Hughes and his monsters. As he is about to be ambushed by Hughes' Monster Troops, they halt and are all captivated by Natsu's form that appears as a Dragon, which Hughes calls "a real monster". Outside the Monster Academy, Lucy bumps into a running Coco. Byro gives chase behind her and demands she hands over the key. Lucy mistakes the "key" Byro demanded as her Celestial Spirit Keys and she gets overprotective. She tells Coco to not worry because she will defeat him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Sugarboy (started and concluded) *Gray Fullbuster vs. Sugarboy (started) *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Byro (started) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Panther Lily Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ** * ** ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius * * |Ēra}} Spells used * |Shīrudo}} * * * *Hell Tornado * * |Desu Saizu}} * * * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Flight Weapons used *Urn Items used * * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Magic Scepter * ボックス|Narikiri Akutā Bokkusu}} Manga & Anime Differences *Hughes saying "Hell Tornado" was not present in the manga, instead he merely swishes his Command Tact Wand. *In the manga, Natsu does not destroy the first Hell Coaster. *In the anime, Hughes brings up several Hell Coasters, however in the manga, Hughes just uses one. *In the anime, mechanical hands kept Natsu on the Hell Coaster, in the manga, it was the Coasters rail. *In the manga, the Dragon Chain Cannon is shown, as well as a diagram of Faust's plans. In the anime however, they are omitted and instead the narrator talks about the Dragon Chain Cannon. *The Dragon Chain Cannon machine has a different appearance between the anime and the manga. *Natsu did not go into the Method Actor Box in the manga. Navigation